The invention provides enhanced versatility and cost-effectiveness over current flying duck decoys, dove decoys, and varmint decoys. The present invention allows the imitation of various species of game as well as gender of game. Each one of these decoys facilitates similar drive motors that drive a set of wings or appendages meant to match the species of decoy that is being displayed, mounted or used.
Current decoys that are available today are extremely bulky and the price points of these decoys range by as much as 120% more for a larger species with a similar motor than the smaller species that the same manufacturers offer. The current manufacturers of decoys also only offer a couple of different species of water fowl and varmint and those species of waterfowl and varmint are not always what the hunter is trying to attract.
Research of the prior art returned some results for ways to improve the way a sitting or standing decoy look in the field by either dressing up the decoy or putting the decoy in a different position using the molding or print. For example, one reference shows a duck that can be made to float, stand, or be put in the feeding position by the way the decoy is folded and set up. None of the current applications, however, address changing a decoy body or motorized mechanism into a completely different animal, species or gender nor do any of the current applications address or attempt to modify the moving wing decoy to create several different species or gender of decoys using the same internal motorized components.